Dozerfleet Optional Code of Ethics
The following is a list of the guidelines practiced by Dozerfleet regarding content in its productions. Language Under the ''Doz''erfleet ''C''ode ''o''f Ethics-''V''ariable (DOZCOV), language is the most heavily-regulated aspect of the content quality control process. Euphemism policy The use of "marshmallows" is tolerated, provided they are not tacky or done in a tacky manner. They are to be used most often when silence or double-entendre alone are not sufficient, or in the place of blatant profanity. Examples: Cad sakes, doggit, sniggit, frog-slam, sheesh, oh come on, etc. Sexual slang * Some very mild sexual slang, provided it's obvious and the situation calls for it in context, may be used. * Gratuitous use is strong advised against. * “F bomb" usage is usually not allowed. Some euphemism is allowed for the f-bomb, but only reasonable amounts and includes "freakin'" and "flippin'" in the list. More obscure ones are generally forbidden. * Comical euphemisms of sexual obscenities are generally not allowed, but exceptions include featherclucker, featherplucker, and variations. Obscure and degenerate sexual slang is best if completely avoided. Hell, Damnation, etc. References to “the damned” may be used, when appropriate. However, use of "damn" or "damned" as an adjective where it is not contextually appropriate is not advisable. "Hell" is to be used sparingly, except when talking of it as a place or state of condition. Colloquial use is to be handled carefully. Ratings Main article: Dozerfleet Ratings System Dozerfleet has its own ratings system that it employs for its works, primarily the free-for-view comics released under Dozerfleet Comics and Dozerfleet Studios. These include the ANY designation for things deemed appropriate for a general audience/group of readers and the 6-UP rating, which means that those with no trouble distinguishing between fantasy and reality may view. This is the equivalent of an MPAA rating of PG and an ESRB rating of E-10+. 6-UP allows for stylized violence, cartoon violence, suggestion of violence, mild innuendo, and almost no language limitation straining. Implied endings of life are permitted, provided the details are not too graphic, or the language behind them is not obscene. The system also includes 13-UP for content that may not be presentable in a manner suitable for someone under the age of 13. This is the equivalent of an MPAA rating of PG-13 and an ESRB rating of T. The 13-UP designation allows for implied sex (heterosexual only), innuendo, some graphic violence, stylized violence, implied horrific endings of life, all the normal limitations on language to be met, etc, provided such contents address the related issues in a manner deemed appropriate. The highest ranking is ADU, which is the equivalent of an NC-17 and is likley to have very few entries since making something belong to the ADU designation requires disregarding most of DOZCOV. Due to DOVCOV restrictions, certain contents not allowed to appear make it rare for ADU productions to be made very often. Often, ADU content is of an educational nature. While this category allows for nudity, it does not allow for graphic sex, hardcore porn, or excessive foul language. Because of the permissiveness of the 13-UP rating, the lines between 16-UP and ADU may seem blurry to some. However, ADU, rest assured, allows for degrees of violence and other such content that is not allowed in the 13-UP category. Violence Except where rating restrictions apply, Dozerfleet is the most lenient on violence. However, there is a particular dislike under DOZCOV for sexual violence and for mixing sex and violence. As a result, depictions of BDSM and similar perversions is generally frowned upon. Sex * Kissing is permitted, though homosexual depiction is not allowed. * Almost no homosexuality is allowed. * No bestiality, or acts pertaining specifically to BDSM and hardcore porn, are to be allowed. Exception is that equipment may be shown, just not while it’s in use. * Very little teen sex is allowed; and is best avoided whenever possible. * Frequency of sex should remain reasonable per character and partner. Excesses are to be avoided. * Sex scenes are preferred to be blurry, to obscure as many details as possible. * Appearance of nipples, rumps, and genitalia are all but forbidden. * Upper body shots must be predominating. ** In the case of full-body shots, the lower half of the couple must be under a blanket or equivalent article for purposes of obscuring details. * Fornication’s consequences should be emphasized. * Even married couples must face the consequences if their frame of mind is unsound or their reasons unsound. Category: Dozerfleet policies